100 Days to Heaven, Hetalia Style
by Le-awesome-me
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is not your ordinary 22 year old. At a young age, he has already been handling one of the world's most renowned loaning company, Sunbeam Inc., but most of all, cruel, cold and heartless. So when he died one day, he was about to be sent to hell when he was given another chance at life to make the lives of the people he wronged in 100 days, with twists on the way...
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland is a powerful man in a city known as Manhattan. At the age of 18, He has already been handling one of the world's best insurance and loaning company named Sunbeam Inc., a family business passed on by his father, Wilhelm Kirkland after he died by the age of 48 under heart attack in work while Arthur was still 14, and since all his siblings for some unknown reason left their father's care while Arthur was still 12,. Then his older brother came back to take the job, but that only lasted for a year and disappeared once again without a trace. By then It was obvious that the position was to be passed down to Arthur as the new C.E.O. Some were reluctant and conflicted when the new position was handed down to a 15 year old, while others were confident that Arthur will be able to pass on the legacy like his father did, everyone knows he 's a genius and a prodigy in his academics, plus his father have been training him in the corporal world ever since he was 10, so there was nothing to worry about. And they were right.

For the next following years ever since he was in place, the Sunbeam In., has been making more profit surpassing the last 40 years combined, and It has been reknown all over the world- not that it wasn't known before, It was just well, more popular. People and powerful companies came running to then like it was field day, And by then Arthur was still 19, Who knows what he can do when he grows older. The reactions of the other competing companies were unexpectable. Some told him he did a great, great job,others were spewing fire and their glares were like ice, without saying anything, while almost everyone commented he was like his father, sharp and assertive. However, he wasn't just sharp and assertive like his father, Wilhelm passed everything he knew down to his only son, and that means being cold, cruel, unforgiving, cynical and more-traits-that-should-not-be-named, almost being the exact clone of him. "Sunbeam" wasn't actually a star smiling after all. It was the exact opposite.

Unlike his father, when he was taught Arthur was still kid, a 10 years old no less, while Wilhelm was 15, so Arthur was easier to mold. At the absence of his mother and older siblings, his father was the only one he can look up to, so they might be the ones to blame. Anyways, his infamous reputation was renowned through the whole building, and their first word to recruits was "try not to get in Kirkland's way" or "beware of the Korks" or something like that, which isn't exactly far from the truth.

_October 20, 2013, 10:31 am, Inside the Sunbeam Inc.,_

"Angelique! Where are you? I told you to meet me here at 10:30 SHARP, I am getting impatient!" Arthur demanded, at the same time the elevator he pressed for opened doors, revealing uncomfortable office workers as they witnessed the scene before them first hand. The people in the said elevator shivered. Damn, it was_ SUNDAY_ after all, where the level is at 10.05 not 9.99, They have to get away before it's too late. The supposed-to-be-riders immediately scampered away. They could always get another one. What you couldn't replace is your sanity. Arthur did notice that everyone in the said machine left, and he could care less. He had more important stuff to think about. Like why in the world Bonnefoy allowed his sister to enter the company.

Angelique was really a charismatic girl in many ways. Everybody loved her. She was the person who encouraged them when things were rough. She cheered people up in a gloomy, work-oriented building, where humans work work work, heck even the dog's work. His imbeciles can't even resist her beams and angelic face, and they even smile back! In other words, Angelique was the warm, shining light in the cold, dark place. Bleh, Arthur didn't need those kind of people. He needs employees that are reliable, responsible and most of all, ruthless. And no, she doesn't fit the picture at all. The girl is 17 for God's sake! She's supposed to be in 11th grade, flirting, hanging out with a bunch of stupid girls who just thinks about make up and boys! Ugh she didn't even graduate high school! And noooo, not because of money, but because of her idiot frog face of a brother who doesn't even have enough brain cells to know common sense.

_"You do not need to know algebra just so you can brighten up zhe place, perhaps your pathetic thing you call cooking are damaging your thinking? Ohonhonhonhon~"_

Damn French. He was still wondering until now how that guy even became Vice President in the first place. And how he himself allowed it.

"Reporting for duty sir!" From the corridor at his side, Angelique immediately came running towards him with her usual tied-with-red-ribbon pigtails and blue dress, bouncing as she spoke "I was just speaking with _Grande Souer_ for the Board Meeting next week! Emilie already had plans!" The 17 year old smiled even brighter as a she said those words, especially mentioning her older sister, Emilie. As Emilie just graduated high school 2 years ago, like other 19 year olds working in the company, she didn't bother going to college or any of that degree. Why? Because she simply didn't need it. Her intelligence and tactical mind was enough.

Arthur frowned "But...didn't the board declined it, since it was too much of a hassle?" Really, those bunch of idiots know nothing about what he was about to say, and they dare tell him they need a break once in a while? If his father was here...but then if they managed to convince them...was it Emilie's doing?

One day when she was about 5 years old, Francis had to take her with him to a casino (What a useless brother) for their parents were away, bonding with baby Angelique (Translation: taking her to a marine park for she has an abnormal fetish for seafood) while he has to meet his 'friends'. They were all playing poker, Francis had the losing side (HAHAHAHAAHAAHA) when all of a sudden Emilie pulled his sleeve and whispered,

_"Take that card, then you'll have a Fullhouse"_

The frog gave her a confused look, but followed her anyways, and she was right. By the end of the day Francis won all of his friends money, and then he asked how the heck did she knew, he didn't even teach her (since gambling is bad for kids), and she answered that she analyzed how they played and memorized how they shuffled the cards

_"It was a piece of cake, really"_

Ever since then, Francis has been honing and training her mind, playing checkers, chess, and especially card games (mostly poker) and by the time she was 10 the middle Bonnefoy was already undefeatable (if there is such word) and when she graduated her older brother immediately thought she could be an asset to the company. When Arthur wasn't around, She takes his place. When they need a rebuttal to the opposing company to earn the investor, they send her. To summarize, Emilie was practically the brain of the company (Though Arthur can beat her anytime, He has experience and profound knowledge, while she does not). Angelique, however...

If anything, what Arthur questioned before just made her smile even more, but this time it's somewhat...what's the right word? Creepy..."Oh, I somehow managed to convince them~"  
And that was it. One sentence said it all. As Angelique is, like was said before, baby face features, always smiling, not a single person can say no to her. No one can convince a person like Angelique, and when no one it means NO ONE. And if you really have too, It takes a lot of effort and conscience to do so, and if you manage to do it, you'll most likely be overloaded with guilt later on and have to apologize just so you can sleep peacefully at night. It is like owing her favor, for her smiling at you at hard circumstances, for boosting the your morale. You can never say "No" to a person when you just get tired at what you are doing, then she just passed by said "Hi!" with a warm smile, you immediately for some reason feel better, And Arthur has no idea how the youngest Bonnefoy does that. It must have been something about the unique aura she gives to people, that cheers them up despite of their misery, even her presence alone, and only Angelique has that, and somehow she has been using it to her advantage at an early young age. Just because all Angelique's features practically screams childish doesn't mean she is innocent and dumb. Though she may not be as smart as her sister, but smart enough to plan a person's downfall and succeed in doing so, without even getting herself suspected all throughout. And that was why Arthur hired her.

"Did you call Maung already?" Arthur sternly asked. Though the Burmese has a thing for punctuality, he tends to be late sometimes...besides, the car needs a tire change. And Arthur won't stand for it.  
Angelique tapped her chin with a thoughtful look "Yeah, I did...He said something about...buying more betel nut? Anyways he said about meeting you at the car"

_It's that thing he keeps on chewing, isn't it...again...that wanker, I told him to get rid of it! This is bloody America, for Queen's sake! Not Myanmar!_ "Very well then, you are dismissed"

As he said that, Arthur gracefully stepped in the empty elevator and pressed the close button, closing the elevator door in front of the 17 year old , without even a "Goodbye" or "Have a Good Day", but most of all failing to see worried, scrunched up expression on the teenagers face, especially the words that came out with it.

_"Be careful, Mr. Arthur..._

Simultaneously, for some odd reason, all 4 (full of people) elevators opened at the same time at the same floor, the lobby of course. It was Sunday after all, the only day of the week where employees can go home early, which is 10:30 am. Some offices don't open at weekends, making it as "Day-Offs" but bah, this is Sunbeam Inc., miracles happen here, what did they expect. Arthur elbowed his way to the excited crowd, which wasn't really hard. After all nobody wants to touch Arthur Kirkland. _Nobody_.

_...You never know..._

He walked his way through the barbarians and out of the entrance. Kasem, the guard smiled at him but Arthur just ignored him and kept walking. You don't lower yourself with those kind of people, his father said, and besides, the Thai smiles to everyone so it's no problem. He's just one (very important) person anyway, he won't notice. Not that he cares. Emotions and love are just pathethic things you just use to make an excuse for doing something really stupid. Ugh, Where the hell is Maung? Oh well, he just have to find the car himself and give the quiet man a good scolding later. Not to mention a decrease in salary. Suits him right.

_...what happens next..._

After at least taking two to three steps from the entrance, Arthur found his car, a Mercedes Benz parked at the side. The Brit took out his keys in his coat pocket and used it to let himself moment he was in the interior of his own automobile, he felt a rushing feeling of relief and...somewhat uncomfortable? That was weird...No...wait..the 22year old thought, trying to analyze the situation, Somethings wrong- A millisecond after, the whole anatomy of the car exploded into a fiery inferno, and when it was done, only the ashes remained.

_...The world is such a cruel, cruel place..._

Some said it was an internal combustion, while others suggested it was murder. Either way, they didn't care. The police immediately arrived at the scene, they conducted investigation, cleaned the place, then walla! That's it. They didn't even bother a trial or anything, almost everyone had a grudge against the guy, even including the Chief of Police himself, it was difficult to know so they just left it like that. The wake only lasted for a day, and some just came for the sake of respect, just to get it done. While others somewhat "close" to him cried for a day or two then forgets it immediately. Nobody had missed Arthur Kirkland.

_...to live in"_

* * *

"Augh..."

Arthur opened up his eyes, first it was colors, then shapes, then...blurs? Okay, something was clearly wrong with him.

"Where...am I?"

In the hospital? He was lying on something really, really soft and all he could see are hues of white, yellow and gold...well that really doesn't explain anything and clearly NOT a hospital...he's still wearing his suit, not a nightgown, so where is he? He quickly got on his feet and somehow managed to stand up on those really, soft pillows that looked like clouds...unless they really are clouds...He immediately shook that thought away. He can't be dead, can he?All he remembers is the car exploding, engulfing him in flames then blacking out. He survived, right? _RIGHT_? If he didn't then this must be-

_"Why, this is the afterlife, my boy!"_

Arthur immediately turned to see where the booming voice had come from, and there he saw a really, bulky and muscly man in a white toga, showing off his chest hair (seriously?) with messy, tousled, chestnut brown hair (and somewhat gravity defying curl at the side) and brown eyes filled with excitement and anticipation. The only thing Arthur could think about (and blurted it out anyway) was,

"Who are you?"

Arthur was expecting a shout or a scold or a slap in the face, but in the end the man just pouted, much to his confusion "Awww, Is that how you treat your elders, kid? Well, no worries I'm not the kind of person to hold grudges anyway. Roma! My name is Roma. It's not hard to remember, so don't you dare forget it!"

Arthur looked at him skeptically, wondering if this is really heaven "What kind of name is that?! It's like a bloody cheese or something..."

Sooner or later Arthur will regret that decision "Oh, a cheese named after me?! That's great! Even though I never really liked cheese...it's too smelly and not as good as pasta...But anyway, I never knew I was that popular! But I guess I am too great and handsome to be missed out! Not to mention I'm good with the girls and awesome at fights! Oh, you don't believe me? Well, let me tell you about my good ol' days! There was this one time I beat this blue eyed Germanic guy with a stupid braid, yeah! First he beat me a couple of times, and of course I won't stand for that! So I punched him in the face when he was eating! The bowl broke in his face! Instant K.O! Then I decided to name myself Roma! After Rome! Coz seriously, who likes the name _Antiqua_? No strong people do, right? I wonder what was my mother thinking... And then...You know a guy named Spartacus? Well I guess his forgotten now since his existence really didn't make any sense... My that guy was crazily strong! But anyway I was stronger! When I heard from the Roman temples that this guy came coming down with immense strength, I knew it was a calling to show of- err save people! So I came marching down there, and we had a one on one fight, like you know in the arena! I lost in the end... but that was because he cheated! Yeah! Cheater cheater went to fire! Or something like that..But that wasn't the best part! After the fight, Some girls swooned over me and went to my room! _Oh the mome_-!"

"I don't care about your whole life story!" Arthur finally snapped "I just wanna know why I'm here"

"Oh that's easy" Roma waved lazily, not even bothering or noticing he has been interrupted, and said something Arthur was not expecting,

"You're going to Hell"

Immediately as he said that, a hole appeared on the clouds and breathed smoke as it did so, and Arthur knew what it was: The direct pathway to hell. Even in his place, Arthur can already feel the everlasting heat and fire, embracing his entire presence, hearing the screams of the tortured souls who have done nothing but evil in their lifetimes. Arthur could've said "Haha, good for them" if he wouldn't be one of them soon. Just seeing a peak of his future life makes him wanna wake up from this cruel nightmare.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Roma asked innocently, as if it was nothing "Hop in! Or do you want me to push you in?"

"N-N-No..." Arthur gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to assure and let himself feel safe somehow "Please d-don't let me go in there..."

"I have no choice" The Roman soldier softly replied, with a sad, weary look on his face "I am the Gatekeeper, I make sure souls go where they belong in the afterlife, It is my duty"

"B-But I don't belong there!" Arthur argued, his throat dry "I'm only 22 years old, I d-don't deserve this!"

"You think others do?" Roma answered back "I ushered a 10 year old boy to his eternal punishment just because he was misguided by his parents, thinking that murdering his father's enemies will give him his mother back. You think you are exception?"

"That's different! I didn't murder anyone, I..I lived in the most just and fair way! I didn't do anything wrong in my life!"

The Gatekeeper's expression hardened "Oh? Well according to the scrolls, You destroyed a marriage, crushed an innocent young boy's self esteem , disconnected a bond between brothers, broke a family, shattered someone's life long dream and betrayed someone close to you, causing that person's death! And you tell me you deserve Heaven?"

Arthur's eyes widened, _What...I did all those things..? How come I never noticed...? I just did what father had told me...I followed him perfectly, yet...I still managed to do all of those? What have I done...What have I been doing? WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING?_

Roma shook his head "It's always the parents fault...on what their children have become...Usually when the person grows older, he realizes his parents mistake on the last minute, too bad you didn't get to live long enough for that, some don't either...I'm sorry, but you have to face the consequences"

Roma gestured his hand to the hole, and Arthur knew what he meant. He will be spending his forever afterlife in that hellhole, being tortured in many ways, not a single drop of water to drink, nor rest. His voice will also be joining those horrible shrieks, crying for mercy. Maybe one day he'll get used to it, but somehow he knows he wont,no matter how many decades or centuries pass by.

_If I can just make things right..._

That was it...! If his given another chance at life somehow, then..."Please Roma...! Give me another chance! Send me back to earth, then I can make things right again!" _I don't care if I sound desperate..._" I will make up for my mistakes in the past! I'll say sorry to those people I did wrong!" _..Because I am desperate..._ "Please, you're my only hope!"

Roma looked at his begging face for a second and closed his eyes...should he...or shouldn't he...? What he was asking for was against the rules, plus it was never done before...There were other people deserving for his request, it will seem unfair to them..

_Yet..._

He looked at those emerald eyes for a split second then...it was exactly the same. Like the eyes of the innocent 10 year old, those begging, innocent gems...even though they were totally different cases, they somehow resembled each other...Maybe if he gave Arthur another chance, it was like giving all those guys who went to...Hell another chance, if he was in their place, he would be like grateful that at least one of them got to escape their fate...God was a Merciful God after all...

"Okay...then I shall give you another chance..." Arthur's eyes almost spilled out tears of joy, but no, he was going to hold it in "I will send you to Earth, you have to make the lives of all those you did wrong better..."

"Of course! I shall find them then-"

Roma cut him off "...in 100 days, and remember ALL of them, do not forget a single one"

Arthur's smile faded as he heard the deadline "_WHAT_?! You expect a me to correct all of my mistakes in 100 days?! What if they migrated to Antartica or they are already dead?! How will I even know if I wronged them?!"

"...It is your problem and don't worry, since your already dead you will feel a tingling feeling about this and that, your conscience maybe? As for how you're gonna do it if their dead, I don't know"

Arthur was flabbergasted, but hey does he look like he has a choice? "So you're gonna send me there as a ghost and I have to help them without scaring them?"

The Gatekeeper just grinned "You'll know it when you get there! And no, you'll not be a ghost" He snapped his fingers and suddenly series of bright light began surrounding him. Arthur was beginning to lose consciousness and the last thing he heard was,

_"Remember, you have 100 Days to Heaven!"_

And then he blacked out.

* * *

Arthur really didn't know what happened, but as soon as he opened his eyes, everything went back to him. His death, Roma, The road to hell..., his begging to the Gatekeeper, the deal between them, and...what did Roma say?

_"Remember, you have 100 Days to Heaven!"_

Yeah, that was it. 100 Days to Heaven? Sure, he has 100 Days to fullfill his promise, which he really thinks is highly impossible and insensible, but oh well it's worth a try. But why to Heaven? Roma was really weirding him out. Probably after living all those centuries has finally gotten into him. But maybe its a clue to something very important..._"don't worry, since your already dead you will feel a tingling feeling about this and that, your conscience maybe?"_...On a second thought, maybe not. Roma won't be able to help him out now, he's on his own. Moreover, why the hell is he lying down on the side of the road-

_"Dude, are you okay? Aren't you little bit too young to be sleeping on roads, especially a highway?"_

_Dude? Too young? Who is this git that deteriorates the Queen's language? Teenagers these days..._ Arthur immediately stood up, dusted his clothes- which feel different for some reason, but clothes nonetheless. He quickly studied his surroundings, Roma probably dropped him randomly, explains why he landed in a highway going to some countryside, far far away from his house AND from his building. Then there's this uneducated git...

"Do you even have a name?" The teen scratched his dusty blonde hair, a cowlick sticking out in the middle, oddly enough. He was wearing glasses, and those familiar blue eyes he had seen somewhere before..."Hmm, not speaking? Well I'll guess I'll just call you Iggy! I haven't called anyone like that since Mattie...plus Alejandro will beat me up if I call him Allie again..." That popped a vein in Arthur. Who was this guy anyway?! Judging from his bomber jacket, "HERO" shirt and Star n' Stripes sneakers he isn't anyone respectable at ALL, and he dares call him Iggy?! Well, someone has to teach this 19 year old (Arthur guessed) a lesson.

He crossed his arms and gave one of his infamous glare, one that scared newbies to their mommies once they did something unprofessional, inappropriate or really, really, really stupid.

_"Don't you know me? My name is Arthur Kirkland, president of the Sunbeam Inc., and I would like to be treated with some respect. Git"_

* * *

**A/N: ...And were done :D I've been doing this for a week already, and haa...a relief. My family's useless seriously, and...blargh. I'll put my ASEAN characters here (like my friend suggested {demanded} "I want our country in that fanfiction of yours, dammit!"}, don't worry, they're not as important as Iggy here...probably. **

_Angelique Bonnefoy = Seychelles_

_Emilie Bonnefoy = Monaco_

_Francis Bonnefoy = France (Yeah right, soo not obvious)_

_Maung Mya Hayma = Myanmar_

_Kasem Chao = Thailand_

_Roma/Antiqua = Ancient Rome_

_Alejandro Hernandez = Mexico (Hey! It is the only Latin country I can think of that will fit the role!)_

_Matthew Williams = Who?_

_Arthur Kirkland = Iggy_

**By the way...should I continue this or not? **


	2. Chapter 2: VERY IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS NOTE (sort of...):**

_Guys, I sort of forgot to mention these like, first chapter..._

_This came from a telenovela I watched in television like, 3 or 4 years ago? Yeah, it's a...whatever _

_it's called! It's not exactly original, but hey I'm just gonna copy the plot (and the name), otherwise _

_Imma gonna do it Heta style. Hey, I have quirks of my own too :P_

_To that Anonymous reviewer, Kamusta! I'm sorry I have to delete that review, because you're like, _

_giving spoilers! Pasensya na po! Don't get mad, kay? Im too young to die ;_;_

_Yes guys, if you actually search this in Google it has a wikipedia page. Im such a bad person..._

__SHAME__

_(I was going to delete this story actually, coz I thought it was worthless, till I saw the reviews...why doesn't the reviews appear on your PM?)_

_#soweirdedoutrightnow_

_Im so sorry I forgot to mention this! Copyrights to the Director and ABS CBN! Oh, and Heta to Papa _

_Hima!_

_One more thing,_**_ I OWN NOTHING!_**

**Omake:**

**England: Wow, a whole chapter just for a Disclaimer? Seriously?**

**Me: Shut up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, Im sorry! It's two days late (supposed to be every Sunday), And its even night! I really had trouble posting...but it's here already! Is anyone even reading this? **

_In my right side there's a drama queen, In my left side there's "Oh look it's drama king"!_

_Go onto the emo corner, It's an angsty parade-o!_

_To the despairing world, "Can we not go anywhere?"_

_Take our hands, make a circle, spin, and "Were falling!" _

_As long as Im with Le-awesome-me I'll __**NEVER**__ be in best condition!_

_Black, Blue, Black is this fanfic's tricolore,_

_"You do know that this story's completely corny and OA?" _

_Hetalia~~_

**Disclaimer: Heta belongs to Papa Hima, 100 days belongs to ABS-CBN, and oh, Die Young belongs to Kesha (If you squint really hard you'll see a quote from Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies). **

* * *

_"Don't you know me? My name is Arthur Kirkland, president of the Sunbeam Inc., and I would like to be treated with some respect. Git"_

__

What.  
No seriously, _What. The. Hell._

He was just supposed to buy maple syrup, and no, even though Carlos' convenience store is like three blocks away from their house, Alfred won't be buying there, No no no. That guy hates him! No, loathes him! He's probably gonna overcharge him and beat Alfred to death on the way home. Is he still mad after he stole some coke and chips? Geez, it was just a prank! (and he was desperate, _okay_?) So he chose safety over convenience (How can it be a convenience store if it wasn't even convenient?) and decided to walk at least- something-something kilometers, which is probably a very long way to go. And now here he was, in front of a five year old who claims to be a- _what_?

He laughed half-heartedly "Listen here Iggy, or whatever your name is, this is a road. You'll die staying here, coz roads aren't for kids! So why just don't you just go home and have ice cream?"

If anything, that just fueled the chibi's anger "First off, my name is ARTHUR! Second, KID?! I'm 22 years old! And ice cream?! What the bloody hell is ice cream?!"

A kid who doesn't know ice cream is a doomed kid. And a crazy one at that.

"What do you mean your 22 years old? You're barely ten!" He exclaimed

The kid raised his very, very bushy eyebrows "_What?_"

"Im not kidding, look!" Alfred pointed to the large puddle that was on the side of the road. He could see his whole body if he looks at it, so he's sure the kid will too. As soon as Iggy saw his own reflection, he became an unmoving snail (HAHA, See, he could describe properly! Take that, Alejandro!) that decorated the ground.

"See I told you, you're a kid. In fact, a five years old. Okay, your play is done. You think you can go to your Mommy now?"

A scream pierced the beautiful orange setting of the not-anymore-calming sunset.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"...Since it has been stated that there are no existence of Arthur Kirkland's will, and his siblings have refused their right long, long ago to lead their business, plus we have no idea of contacting them anyway, the seat of CEO and president officially goes to-"

"MOI!"

Elizabeta sighed, glanced at the paper in her hand then shared a look with the member of the Boards which kinda means _"Yeah, were used to this, go on"_ and looked at the overexcited French with an annoyed look for interrupting her "Yes, it's you, no need to shout it out loud"

The brunette once again gave a weary sighed and continued "Okay, lets get this done with, now with your right hand, raise it with me as we do this blah-blah" She then raised her right hand along with the rest of the people in the meeting room and said "I, Elizabeta Héderváry, the attorney and lawyer of the Sunbeam Inc., hearby serves as a witness along with the people in this damn excuse you call a pla- err meeting room, the passing of seats of the now deceased Arthur Kirkland to Vice President Francis Bonnefoy, of becoming the new CEO and president of the Sunbeam Inc., May he serve -he should or else I'm gonna smash him to pieces- with loyalty and dignity. Now do the same"

"I, Ludwig Beilschmidt-"

"I, Honda Kiku-"

"I...Gupta Muhammad Hassan-"

And soon a bunch of taking of oaths filled the room, but that was not what was bothering Kiku. He looked at his co-worker worriedly. Elizabeta really changed a lot. She became more impatient, irrational and other traits that were complete opposite of her two years ago. Elizabeta still reads and makes mangas with him, sure. That fujoshi heart really never left her. But her good nature did. She scared the hell out of those recruits. A single mistake and you get a frying pan in your head. Something sinister replaced that smile of hers….something…something...bitter. Yeah, that was it. Of course, nobody could ever forget the controversy that happened 2 years ago. It was the talk of the town- no, the talk of the whole corporal world. _"This is what happens when you mess up"_, they say. And Elizabeta took the heavy consequences. It made a big blow to her, the wound still open until now.

Kiku sighed. He just hopes that this new beginning will not only change the company, but also Elizabeta. She's his friend, not to mention a partner (in crime). They wouldn't be able to make their new manga with her current self now, would they? (It's a yaoi + ecchi + hentai after all…)

* * *

T-T-This! Nooooooooooooo! He can't be a kid! He can't be a kid! _HE CAN'T_! No, no, no! Did he just scream? No, probably not...either way he doesn't care. Roma didn't say anything about this at _all_! He just wants a second chance in life, was that too much to ask?! It isn't right? _RIGHT_? Curse that stupid gatekeeper! (How can one curse an angel?) That good for nothing…! How can he go to his office like this?! How can he correct his fudging **[Due to censor issues and this is a Heaven fic, we will be paraphrasing the….words. Thank you]** mistakes if he's in his FIVE YEAR OLD SELF?! Plus this reminds him of his childhood, Oh the horror! Arthur can feel his heart palpitating, his head feeling dizzy, and then-

_THUMP_

He fainted. In front of a nineteen year old named Alfred who just simply wants to replace the maple syrup he spilled (_Oops_. Did he forget to say that last time?) before a certain Canadian and polar bear rip him apart once they find out. He sighed. Should he leave the kid here and walk away or should he take him then leave him somewhere else? A forest preferable, since it suits Iggy's eyes…or he could also give him to Feliciano! Yeah, that's good, less trouble and the brothers would take him in anyway! That's what their house is for, right? Also he could use some pasta right now…Those guys were miracle workers in the kitchen. But their place is like, 2 miles away…It would take him tomorrow morning to go there by foot…

Or…

He could take him home for the night, and tomorrow morning Alfred would use Alejandro's car (said Mexican won't be happy to hear that, but then again since when was he?) and drive the kid there.

Hmmm...Allie won't be pleased with him out of all people taking a kid home (He'll probably accuse Alfred of being a pedo ("just like that estúpido") Maria will be (too) ecstatic about having a person younger than her in the house and hopefully Mattie will get distracted about the kid and the scolding he will have to do rather than notice that his precious maple syrup was missing. Yup, this kid will make his life more interesting (Translation: chaotic) than usual. Even for just a night.

Alfred scooped the kid from the ground, placed Iggy gently on the back (He was unconscious after all) and started walking where he came from. Man, this kind of reminds him of something...but for some reason he just can't seem to remember.

* * *

Ah, the lovely taste of wine. And success.

Normally, he would be crying for his poor, poor _mon petit lapin_ for it's terrible fate! But, he probably deserved that. He already shed tears for eyebrows for the last three days ever since the accident, that's enough _non_?

And ah, what person would waste such good wine?

As quietly as possible, Emilie entered his Arthur's off- no, _his_ office while bringing boxes from Francis old office as she and Angelique were helping him "move to greener pastures".

The middle child set down the box and dusted her hands "Angelique will be bringing the last box then we're done. Also, Lien will be coming here early morning with Kasem to renovate and move some of Arthur's stuff and things you would like to put"

He clapped his hands like a kid-in-the-candy-store scene "_Excellente_! We should also celebrate for this wonderful moment! Its not everyday you become CEO of the company you dreamed of, _non_? Lets eat in a French restaurant! or to bars! Casinos! I know you love it, Emill-"

"We still have many things to do, Big brother"

"_Qu'en est-il de la célébrat_-"

"That can wait. Besides Arthur just died. Have you no respect for the dead?"

"_Mais_-"

Suddenly a banging of the door and multiple heavy dropping sound was heard, which could none other be than-

"Angelique! How many times do I have to tell you?! DO NOT bang the glass door!" Emilie crossed her arms and huffed in exasperation, forgetting her older brother in the process. Said older brother sighed in relief.

The half - Seychellois just waved her hand lazily "Oh please, the old man's dead anyway. Besides, we should party party party! Big brother's dream finally came true! Moving can be done later" She said as she pointed at the boxes she dropped earlier as she entered.

This is when Francis popped up "Exactly! _Mon cherie_ here is just such a buzz kill! No sense of fun or interest in life!" The French exclaimed dramatically "No wonder you have no suitors! No boyfriend, No _l'amour!_"

Emilie reddened "Im just being practical. And I'm 17 years old! I'm too youn-"

"Excuses!"

"Denia-al!"

"Workaholic!"

"Loner!"

"Egoistic, perhaps?"

Finally she couldn't take it anymore "SHUT UP! I'm not like that! Fine I'll go with you!"

Francis smirked "See, it isn't that hard"

But, even after all that, wine and success tasted better when it's shared with others, and that's what differed him from Arthur.

* * *

_"Wait! My sister...! What about my sister? She'll have to stop schooling!"_

_"...My apologies...I should...return to work..."_

_"Why are you doing this?! I like, did nothing wrong to you!"_

_"WHAT?! Why, Artie, why?! Is your company really that important to you?! I thought you were better than this!"_

_"...A-Am I reall-l-ly that d-d-differ-r-ent?"_

_"It was inevitable! Besides, he didn't get away! Just look at him now! That contract...! I'll make it up to you! I promise! Please! Just don't..!"_

_"Please don't kick us out! Mate, you're the only one we have!"_

_"What kind of person are you?!"_

__

"...Just remember, you only won just because you played dirty...nothing else"

__

"Weren't you friends?!"

Arthur immediately shot awake. He felt he was being carried by someone in the back but at the moment he doesn't care. Those memories...were they true? He can barely remember them..as they seem so long ago...Were these effects of a dead person? Vague memories and light headedness? He should've known that going back to the living would definitely have an effect. Still...did he really do those things? It was so.._cruel_. Arthur finds it really, really hard to believe...I mean, can you believe that you have done so many (evil) things in 22 years of your life just to find out you will go to hell?

_"I hear your he-e-e-eart beat to the beat of the drums!"_

If he just knew that his heartbeat will stop so soon...

_"Oh what a shame that you came here with someoooone!"_

He could've searched for his siblings and One True Love (Arthur can't believe he just thought that)...

_"So while you're here in my arms,"_

_"Maria! Turn it off!"_

Forget paperwork, He'll spend time with them while he's still alive...

_"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!"_

And live life to the fullest...and also make things right..

_"We're gonna die young!"_

_"If you can't turn it off then at least lower the volume!"_

If only he knew he's gonna die young...

_"We're gonna die young!"_

Then...

_"Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young!"_

He would've made most of it.

_"FOR GOD'S SAKE MARIA, FOR THE LAST TIME TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"_

* * *

Alfred watched as he sees his cousin turn the karaoke machine off. Seriously, this was too much! He knows she loves singing but..._Arrgh_! Words cannot explain his anger right now. It would be okay if they had a big, big, house where their rooms are separate and they cannot hear each others actions, but they're living in a small, poorly made, somewhat-but-not-really hut (Those kinds that have bricks and cements, not the farm kind of hut, you might be thinking the ones that are used for stables also its the design, not the actual thing) with 2 floors three rooms! They can practically hear each other's conversation if their voice is loud enough! And the machine is in the _LIVING ROOM_, of course everyone across the neighborhood could hear it!

Maria pouted at him as she put the microphone down "You're a buzz kill, ya know that?"

"You do it every night, I'm sure one night won't make a difference" He answered back

The 17 year old tilted her head to the right "Dinners ready. Since you're not here (Thank God),_ Kuya_ Matthew is cooking. There's poutine and crock pot lasagna- Hey, is that a kid you're carrying?"

Cue madness.

She immediately rushed over his side and poked the sleeping five year old kid "OMG, OMG! He's sooo cuuuute! Ooooh! Blonde hair! And what are these caterpillar doing on his forehead? So weird! I wonder what his eye colour is?"

"Shh! Be quiet! We don't want to alert hi-"

"Oi! What's all this commotion? Is that _cabrón_ home already?"

Too late.

The sound of heavy boots filled the living room as the Mexican marched down the stairs. Alfred and his cousin really don't get along. Actually, their fight was long,long ago (in fact when they were still kids), Alejandro still can't forgive him till now. Though Mattie convinced (threatened) the two make up already, they still have this kind of grudge towards each other.

"Hey look! Alfred over here brought a chibi home! Isn't that nice?" His cousin said almost too cheerfully.

Alfred swore he saw the crack at the glass of tequilla Alejandro was holding "WHAT THE FUCK **[Forget about censoring]** . What did you do now?!"

The American put down the child at the sofa and prepared for war-err a fight. "Geez dude, chill. Just so you know I am not a pe-"

"You're so young! I told you have less intoxication in alcohol yet you didn't listen! You never did! A perfect example of rebellious kids these days! You go drinking, then you had...whatever with some girl in a bar, then you're gonna go smoking and what's next? Drugs? We can barely feed ourselves right now and here you are doing-"

"Wait, hold on. You think this is my kid?"

The Latino's glare never wavered "Well yeah. Usually around five years of age the mother dies then leaves the kid in the real father's care since she got pregnant with the old, old guy in a bar but the guys already married so they kept the kid secret coz it will be an illegitimate child and the wife is really rich so when she discovered the kid in their doorstep the mother left when she was  
dying she found out and made the kid their slave without the _bastardo_ finding out ever till the kid now a teenager di-"

"This isn't a _telenovela_!" Alfred gave him the _WTF_ look "Also, its a _DUDE_ not a girl, And why am I the old guy?"

"Maybe he just got him from the nowhere!" Maria piped in "You know, like Antonio!"

The American looked at her next "I am NOT like that tomato addict that just randomly gets kids in the streets and put them in his hous-"

"Where did you get him then?" A very, very quiet whisper/sound of the wind (?) that resembled a ghost suddenly spoke up.

The trio jumped and looked where the voice came from. At the doorway that leads to the dining table and the kitchen, a purple eyed blonde that somewhat resembles Alfred with chin length hair and that weird curl sticking out stands in between. He also has a white polar bear following him behind with an empty maple syrup bottle in its mouth. Uh-oh...

Alejandro, the one closest to him sweat dropped "Oh, uh Matthew, since when were you here?"

"The whole time"

"Then why I didn't see you-"

"You didn't notice me" The Canadian said, frowning a bit with his occasional sigh whenever he was being forgotten "As I was saying, where did you get him, Alfred?"

"Hmmmmmm I just found him sleeping in the streets and then well, he started saying weird things then when he looked at his reflection in the mud he screamed then he fainted, I couldn't leave him there since I will look like a bad guy and the heroes don't do that!" He proceeded to do a Sailor moon pose while saying the next sentence "Heroes stand for truth, peace and justice! In justice we trust!"

"Wait, what kind of weird things?" Maria asked, ignoring the hero part with the two of her cousins.

The American thought first before answering "He said he was Artie Querkypants, Bumbean saturated blabla and something else" Then he looked at them in the eye with a serious face "I think he's mental, I mean he doesn't know ice cream at ALL. What kind of a kid is that?!"

They also ignored that last statement "...Quertypants? Bumbean? Are you sure he said that, Alfred?"

Well, with three people glaring at him, he thought harder "...No, I think it's Perkpant...And.. Bumbeam! Yeah, that's it, I swear!"

_Perkpant...Bumbeam...? Where have I heard that before..._ "...Hold on you cerdo egoísta, you don't mean Arthur Kirkland from that loaning company, Sunbeam Inc?"

"Im pretty sure it's Artie Perkpant and Bumbeam" Alfred insisted

"Hmm...Isn't that the guy that got burned up in his own car a week ago?" The only Asian in the house questioned "Then...he's probably a _multo_! You know, spirits with unfinished business!"

"I think it's just your speculation, Maria" Since the Canadian's voice was too soft in the end they didn't hear him. Well, except the bear "Who?"

"My name is Matth-"

"...Nah, Iggy isn't transparent...so he's probably a...ZOOMMMBIIIEEEEE!" Alfred shrieked in horror

"_Cállate_!" _I wonder why I'm still sane after living with idiots all my life..!_ "They dont exist! Ugh, Stop watching those horror movies for YOUR sake! Have mercy on your brain cells will you! Just because halloween is getting near you can go on scaring people! He's probably just his little brother! God..."

"Or his nephew"

"Or his cousin"

"Hmmm...His look-alike?"

"His biggest fan! (And stalker) "

"Or his long lost son that-"

"We get the point!" Alfred and Maria somehow shouted simultaneously

"Why don't we just ask him..?" Then again, no one can hear Matthew. Or so we thought.

"I know! Why don't we ask him?" Alfred 'suggested'

"That's what I just said-"

Alfred then turned to the sofa that was behind him and boomed "Hey Igs! Introduce yourse-...huh?"

The three (Or if you count the invisible guy, four) stared at the said furniture with confused faces. Why? Because it was empty.

"_Hey...where did he go.._?"

* * *

Arthur was secretly smiling to himself.

No, scratch that, he is smiling. If anyone can see him right now, they'll probably think he's delusional since he is smiling with no reason. Well, that is _IF_ anyone can see him. For he escaped them without a sound. They didn't even notice! HA! What bloody idiots! No wonder the best spies are the British! Serves them right for kidnapping him!

Hmmm...so this was their backyard huh... It doesn't contain anything at all, well except simple garden flowers he can't name... His mother loved flowers yet she didn't taught him any... How ironic. Anyway, the fence was just his size so he could practically climb and get out of here! Why will you even build a fence if it was so low that even a 5 year old could go in or out? It totally defeats the purpose.

He was about to kick the poorly made fence when-

"Oi! Where do you think you're going?" A very, familiar and annoying voice called out.

_Tch. Of course he would appear. _The 5 year old turned around and decided to face that really annoying guy- or, angel "What are you doing here Roma? Don't you have a gate to guard, or say, help poor souls go back to earth as 5 year old kids?"

The deceased Roman warrior (gladiator, whatever) pouted "Aw, your still mad about that?"

Arthur trembled with anger as he said the next following words quietly, for he didn't want MORE idiots to join the fray "NO, I'm NOT! How could I fucking correct my fucking mistakes if I'm a fucking kid?! It doesn't fucking make any fucking sense at ALL! Unless you have any fucking idea you'd like to fucking share huh, HUH?!"

"Whoa, easy there kid. Should a five year old really be saying that?"

"I AM NOT A FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLD!"

Roma held his hands before him in a 'calm down' matter. As if that really works "Just because the authoress allowed profanities doesn't mean you get to overuse it! What is happening to kids these days..."

" YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, YOU GIT! AND I AM A 22 YEAR OLD FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

The Gatekeeper continued on as if the previous outburst never happened "Geez, you see, I have to give a twist with you coming back in the living, It's like giving a test but you're just gonna give the answers before you even handed the paper anyway, it would have no use. You have to do it the hard way"

Arthur seemed to calm down and proceeded to ask "Then why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Roma smirked "What's the fun in that?"

Forget my last statement "YOU SO-"

"Also one more thing" Roma interrupted "Before I forget, you have to stay in this house with those three. It's part of your mission, so don't even think about continuing what your about to do"

Arthur did the 'hmph' thing and crossed his arms "What if I don't want to? I'd rather go back to my office and tell everything, so my 'mission' could be done easier and less troublesome"

"Ah, you cannot do that. Nobody will believe you, they'll probably think you're just some imposter or a desperate orphan" Roma replied

"What if I prov-"

"Pfft. And if you do they will take advantage of you in your kid form and probably blackmail you to do their bidding. Besides, law can't protect you anymore coz why? You're dead. Just so you know, kid,that they HATE you and some are practically the reason why you're here" He reminded

The five-year-old-but-not bit his lip "Still, why THAT house? I cannot even stand at least one or two hours with those idiots, and definitely NOT one hundred days"

"Well, you don't have a choice" He said "Besides, you gotta admit they look familiar. Like I said, Th- it's part of the mission"

Arrgh. He really hates it when stupid people have a point...They do look terribly uncanny, but...he just can't remember... Is that part of the mission too?

"Hmm, my time is done. Well, I'll be going now, don't forget what I said!" And before Arthur can ask when the angel is visiting (hopefully NEVER) next or even make a sound, he was gone like Fairy Godmother in the story Cinderella, full of bright light.

If only he was Fairy Godmother.

Arthur then looked back at the house he escaped from. _Oh well, it's worth a try._

* * *

**A/N: I had a mental debate in my head... you see, I'm not the type that likes OC's to be pretty girls (even though I am one), I like (hot) guys better. I act like a boy myself (I AM NOT A TOMBOY)... Philippines was supposed to be a boy... but then I noticed "WHAAT?! No dudes sing Kesha! He'll look gay then!" and I cant find any songs that fit liked Die Young, so I changed it to the last minute... Now I'm having second thoughts...What do you guys think about girl OC's? Indonesia and Cambodia should be the only girls in this fic that have (somewhat) importance, but then...well..I guess Indo has to be the boy then..*sigh***

_Carlos Machado_ _= Cuba_

_Feliciano Vargas = Italy_

_Ludwig Beilschmidt = Germany_

_Elizabeta Herdevary = Hungary_

_Gupta Muhammad Hassan = Egypt_

_Kiku Honda = Japan_

_Maria De la Cruz = Philippines_

_Matthew Williams =Canada_

**I'll do the translations later, also, My birthday is this Friday (Nov. 8)! Reviews will be the BEST. GIFT. EVER! Please! **


End file.
